nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Su-Won
Su-Won is a female human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Su-Won is the Ki-Thian proprietor of the White Lotus Teahouse, a Ki-Thian style establishment in Waymere. She was also an information broker and operated a number of illegal businesses such as the sale of illegal substances. Su-Won agreed to assist Wu Xen in finding a missing orphan in exchange for him procuring a shipment if illegal drugs. The two later brokered a deal for Su-Won to ensure the safety and freedom of Atticus Brock, however when she tried to save him from capture her efforts failed and many of her organization perished. The White Lotus Teahouse was later burned down as result of her efforts. Background Little is known about the background of Su-Won, but at some point she came to Wyamere from Ki-Thai and was able to open the White Lotus Teahouse. From there she operated a small information brokering and illegal drug operation alongside her legitimate business. The majority of her employees were fellow Ki-Thians. Conflict with Garmund In early Twins of 465 a shipment of drugs that Su-Won was having smuggled into Waymere to sell was intercepted and taken by a rival named Garmund. A solution soon came to her in the form of Wu Xen. Wu entered the White Lotus, quietly requesting access to the Underdens, and quietly threatening to reveal some of the illegal activities of Su-Won’s organization to the authorities when he was rebuffed. Su-Won met with Wu and over a cup of tea came to an amicable understanding. She agreed to get him access to the Underdens and provide some information in exchange for Wu re-acquiring the package Garmund sole. Wu proved highly effective at his task, procuring the package by the end of the day in a manner that shed the blame on one of Garmund’s own employees, a man named Mylos. Pleased, Su-Won provided the information promised, as well as how to access the Underdens and the coin provided to access them. Su-Won, having spent the day making inquiries, learned that Wu was one of the Royal Explorers and had partial ownership of the Sea Bitch. She offered a deal to be able to smuggle goods upon the ship, to which Wu declined. He later returned with an offer to give her the entire ship, if she could ensure the safety and freedom of Royal Cartographer Atticus Brock while he was in the city and she readily agreed. Facilitating a Meeting Midway through the month of Twins, 465, Duke Agrippa declared martial law in Waymere as a result of the outbreak of war with Orlesea and the escape of the elf community leader Merith from prison. Su-Won facilitated smuggling Wu and the rest of the Fate Fighters to a meeting with Atticus Brock on the 13th of Twins. Later that same day, Su-Won was made aware of a plan for Atticus Brock to be apprehended and deployed her resources to attempt to stop them and safeguard Brock. The effort failed, resulting in several deaths and as a result of her attempt to assist the White Lotus Teahouse was subsequently burned to the ground. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs